In order to install a dental implant into the jawbone of a patient, the gingival tissue is incised and the bone is exposed. A series of drills are then used to form a cylindrical bore (referred as the osteotomy) in the bone. Once the osteotomy is prepared, the distal end of the implant is positioned in the bore, and a powered or manual driving tool is used to rotate and drive the implant into the osteotomy. The driving tool includes an end portion that is configured to matingly engage the end of the implant.
In some instances, a fixture mount is attached to the top of the implant with a retaining screw. The fixture mount serves as an intermediate member between the implant and driving tool. The driving tool directly engages the fixture mount and imparts torque to it to drive the implant.
The connection between the driving tool and the implant or fixture mount has several disadvantages. Often, this connection is not consistent or reliable, and the implant can loosen from the driving tool and fall off. In such a situation, the implant can be ingested or contaminated.
In some instances, a frictional fit holds the driving tool to the implant or fixture mount. The end of the driving tool may be tapered and pressed into a cavity at the coronal end of the implant to hold and drive the implant. This frictional fit, however, may wear with use and does not have even retentive forces. Further, the tight fit between the end of the driving tool and implant can deform and damage the internal cavity of the implant.
If the connection between the driving tool and implant or fixture mount is not consistent and reliable, then other problems may occur as well. For example, the posterior maxilla can have soft bone. If the connection between the driving tool and implant is too strong, then the implant can be moved or otherwise disturbed while the tool disengages from the implant. Such movement can interfere with the proper placement and location of the implant.
It would be advantageous to have dental driving that connected to the implant or fixture mount and eliminated the disadvantages of prior connections.